In the Wind
by Cold-Sorrow80
Summary: What happens when a Rookie from 8 years ago that everyone was either missing or dead shows up as an UC in danger? Set in Season 3 of the series! M for vulgar language in later chapters.
1. In the Wind

**So, this is my first story in a very long time. The updates will be whenever I can manage, I work a job that has taken over my life. Enjoy though!  
**

**Prologue**

- 8 Years Ago-

Noelle looked at her from the driver's seat. Her eyes were glazed with tears, looking at the brunette woman sitting in the passenger seat, watching the planes come and go.

"So this is it, huh? No phone call to anyone, just me dropping you off, and then me having to stay silent?" Noelle pressed, hoping to change her partners mind.

"You'll think of something to help you with it. But yes, _Ma'am_, this is it." The female replied, not turning towards her friend.

Noelle sighed, she had been this woman's TO, and a friend ever since she was cut loose. It just didn't make sense to her why this woman could simply toss everything she had aside, for no explanation or reason. No warning or explanation to the others. She was just going to walk out of their lives with no words except the ones that were being exchanged now between herself and the woman.

Nodding, Noelle turned back to look ahead.

"Then best of luck then Rookie." Noelle said with a half-smile. The sound of the door slamming was her answer. Turning slowly, she watched the young woman walking away from the car, head down and covered in a hood. "Please don't come back dead."

-Present Day-

It had been the ringing that woke her. Noelle groaned, jostling Frank from his sleep. Yawning, Frank reached for his phone.

"Frank here... Who is this? ... No, I remember... Wait, what? ... No, of course... Ill send Noelle to meet you...Black sedan, alpha yankie beta 9583... We'll figure it out, all that matters is you'll be safe... Yes... Alright... See you tomorrow"

Hanging up the phone, Frank turned to look at the woman who was lazily looking at him.

"You need to be at the airport tomorrow, 9 am sharp. You're friends little disappearing act has finally come to a close."

The next morning, Noelle sat in the car, glancing at the clock every few minutes. The flight had come in on time, but she was nowhere to be seen, new look or not. An hour after the flight had arrived; she entered the airport and went to the Air Canada kiosk.

"Officer, how can I help you?" The male behind the desk asked.

"I need you to tell me if this person was on the flight from Vancouver that just landed, maybe an hour or so ago now?" Noelle replied, handing a piece of paper over with all the flight information and personal information over to the man. After a few moments of looking and typing, the man looked up with a worried expression.

"Our system has her as boarded and arrived, but no baggage has been claimed that was checked."

That was the last thing Noelle wanted to hear, turning she pulled out her phone and dialed Frank as she walked towards the doors. "Frank, it's me. We've got a problem. She's in the wind."


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I apologize for the name switches, I try to keep it to how the series would refer to them. Like when Sam and Andy are alone, he still calls her McNally where she refers to him as Sam and such. Also, I wrote this overnight while I was in the hospital with a friend. It's mainly a background chapter, not much story line happens here. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter One**

After the phone call earlier that morning, Frank was not looking forward to the night rotation parade. Not when he had to deal with those two, especially on this subject. Not only was he about to tell his coppers that one of their own was missing, but in danger. Also, the fact that those two never let it go, were going to be calling him out for being right about this one case. 'Lord, if you exist, please do not let those two murder me.'

He waited for the last person, McNally as usual; to be seated before letting out a breath he had been unaware he was holding. "Today, regular assignments are pretty much out the window. No, another squad car has not been stolen. We have a cop who was borrowed by Vancouver PD 8 years ago who did not meet her contact this morning for a pickup." He watched as everyone's eyebrows went up, and how Swarek and Barber looked at each other, then to him with questioning looks – as if daring to say the name. "Officer Breezial "Breezie" Matthews was borrowed for an undercover op when Vancouver had exhausted all other options. She was assigned to take down Daniel Jenkins, one of the major drug runners from the states." Frank sent a silent prayer up to whoever was watching over him as Swarek and Barber merely tensed and threw dark looks at him instead of walking over and killing him then and there.

"When she left here, this is what she looked like," Frank gestured to a photo of a young, Caucasian female who had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "This is the description we were given of her now, her hair is waist long, blonde with black and pink highlights, and she is 5'8, slim build, tattoo of a small leaf in between her thumb and index finger. She may or may not be wearing blue contacts. Remember, she is one of ours, and even though she's back in her hometown, she may be associating with the same people we put away in attempt to stay hidden and blended." At the questioning looks from the whole division Frank sighed. "As you know, undercover ops are usually not discussed with people other than on her team; which is the issue. Last week everyone on her team but her was slaughtered, and because she is a Toronto cop on borrow she was never in VPD's system. As far as they were concerned, she was a CI who hadn't been carded. Her and her team had maybe two weeks left before they were going to be able to put Jenkins behind bars. With all the information Breezie has on him, there is more than likely a bounty out on her head. Just her testimony and what VPD has on him, he could be put away for a very, very long time. So, let's find her before Jenkins. Serve, Protect, and get her to hell back. Swarek and Barber, my office."

Hot on Frank's heels, Swarek could barely keep it in. 8 months, he had looked for her for 8 months, and she had ended up going under? He knew better than anyone else what she had been risking, but he couldn't help but feel pissed off. Frank hadn't known till he probably made staff sergeant, so that left Boyko lying out of his ass all these years. Swarek was shaking with anger by the time the door to Frank's office closed. Glancing over at Barber, Swarek watched everything flash over his face – a harsh reminder about what Jerry, and Sam himself, had lost that day.

"I need you two to understand that I had nothing to do with this; I looked for her just as hard as you guys did back then. Boyko had to keep it under wraps, even from us." Frank said, looking between the two. He could tell that Swarek needed to hit something, and Barber just stood there, shaking his head. "This time, we're going to find her. This time, she really is coming back dead or alive. But I need you two to keep your heads in this, the last thing I need is forcing you two to stick around here when she's out there."

"No guarantees boss. I'm going to hug her, then probably hit her to be honest" Jerry said, looking Frank in the eyes.

"Same." Swarek chimed in, crossing his arms.

"Need I remind you two that violence against females, especially in your case, is domestic violence and I'd probably have to lock you two up for a night if anyone saw it?" Frank joked, trying to lighten the mood. Both men rolled their eyes, turning on heel and walking out of the door.

"So, who is she to you?" Andy asked carefully, looking across the car at her partner. There was so much she didn't know about this man, and this was just another thing. Ever since they got in the squad car, Sam had been quiet, more broody than usual.

"Breezie…. She was a Rookie 8 years ago who went missing –"

"Don't give me the general facts. I saw you while you were walking to Best's office, so I'm going to ask one more time. Who is she to you?"

"Breezie was Noelle's rookie. She also happens to be Jerry's younger cousin." Sam replied, looking over at Andy giving her one of those small smiles, "I was 2 years in when she came. We were close, not as close as her and Noelle, but close like you and Diaz. We came to each other whenever there was a problem; and I have to admit, she's who I got the 'always back your partner' line from. Regardless how against the book it was, or how right it was, whomever she was paired with; she always had their back in their decisions."

"So, she's just a really good friend then" Andy half stated, half fished. Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, McNally; she's a really good friend, I never dated her. She was, however, one of Callaghan's."

"Thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." Andy replied, half shuddering. Luke really got around… "So what happened?"

"It had been going on for a week; Boyko kept having her stick around the office, but never on desk duty. Back then, I didn't have as much experience as I do now, but she was sticking around to get everything in order with Guns and Gangs. We had finished that last shift, and asked Noelle to track her down and get her to the Penny. We- Barber, Shaw, Best and I, wanted to know what was going on with her. Noelle came back saying that both of them weren't feeling up to it. So we headed to the Penny anyways. We were there for probably an hour before Noelle showed up solo. We didn't think anything of it. She had us playing darts all night, away from our phones. When we got back, there was a voicemail on both mine and Barbers phones. We didn't think till later to ask each other about it, but it was her. She said that there wasn't time to explain, because she couldn't and didn't want to, but that she was gone. Not to look for her and just to forget about her." Sam told McNally as he drove, keeping the emotions that were swimming in his head in check. "We didn't know what to think about it. I went to Boyko first, played him the message. Barber was in an hour later with a similar message. I guess to save face; Boyko had us chasing our tails. We looked for 8 months before we got yanked off of it. I started going under more frequent, so on and so forth."

Andy was shocked. She had heard of people just up and disappearing – hell Sam did it to her. All Frank got was a voicemail. Shaking her head, Andy couldn't lose the feeling that there was more. However, she wasn't going to push it. "Let's just get looking for her. Any known associates from back when?"

"Oh yeah, that's our first stop, we're almost there actually." Sam replied, turning a corner. Andy hadn't been here before; it was like a low economy housing neighborhood. Pulling up in front of a brick home, Sam killed the engine. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, I honestly didn't expect any. I've accomplished finally finishing the skeleton of this story, so its just finding the time to write. I don't really touch on the Andy/Sam relationship, its kinda glanced over? Same with the Traci/Barber couple; they will slowly ebb their way into the story, just not till next chapter when the "something" between Breezie and Sam is explained. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

Walking up to the door, Sam immediately started banging on the door, not even bothering with the doorbell. Andy stood back, knowing when Sam got like this; you either stepped aside or got ran over. After a few minutes of banging, the deadbolt of the door clicked, and Sam stepped back. A mousy looking blonde poked her head out, squeaked when she caught site of Sam and attempted to close the door. Sam, however, had wedged his foot between the door and the frame.

"Alice, I'm just here to talk, calm down." He deadpanned, grabbing the bridge of his nose as the girl, Alice, kept trying to shut the door. When she didn't stop, Andy rolled her eyes, and walked over, grabbing the door, and ripping it open.

"That's enough." She growled. The woman glanced between the two cops, probably debating if running would work, and then slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"You should know better Sammy. You're _suppose_d to call first." Andy tried not to laugh, mousy defiantly fit this woman better then she first expected.

"So you could be long gone? No, not this time Alice; we're coming in by the way." Stepping past her, Alice squeaked again.

"Just the living room Sammy!"

Sitting next to Sam, Andy turned to him with her eyebrow raised. "She's scitzo McNally. We stay where she says because she probably hasn't taken her meds and it's just so she knows what's real and what isn't." Andy nodded to this explanation. It still weird her out, that and the fact she smelled something weird ever since she walked in.

Alice returned with a tray, a teapot and cups visible from where Andy sat. Placing it down, Andy noticed that Alice's hands were slightly discolored, but disregarded it.

"What do you want Sammy?" Alice asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Breezie's back, have you seen her?" Alice turned into a fountain, blowing out the tea that she had just sipped. She looked at Sam like he had grown a pair of horns or something.

"How, dear Sammy, can that be when you told me 7 years ago that she was _dead_?" Alice hissed, glaring at the man.

"So you haven't seen her?" Andy pressed, eying the woman one more time.

"No, I haven't been home in a week. I've been gone." Alice told Andy, turning to look at her. "I haven't even had time to go grocery shopping."

Alice was fidgeting with her hands before the questions had started, and now they were shoved into her pockets. To Andy, it was weird. "Alice, what's on your hands?"

Sam looked from Andy with an eyebrow raised, to Alice, who was shoving her hands further in her pockets. He made a gestured to Alice to show them her hands. Slowly, Alice drew her hands out. Andy was right, they were discolored. He sniffed, trying to figure out if she had been baking or something. But the only thing he smelt was some sort of chemical?

"So, whose hair did you dye?" Andy asked, finally recognizing the smell; ammonia. Most common in hair dye.

"No ones." Alice replied almost before Andy was done saying the word dye. Sam stood up without warning, and made a b-line out of the room. Alice shot up to try to stop him, but Andy was right in front of her, blocking her way. Sam came back with two boxes of do it yourself hair dye, one black, one some weird container that said manic panic and was a deep purple shade.

"She was here, wasn't she?" Sam said, trying to control his voice. Alice had been Breezie's best friend back in the day, why had she lied?

Alice's shoulders dropped again, sighing while sitting and slumping in her chair. "She was here like, 2 hours ago. She looked like Luke had roughed her up again. Said she missed her pickup, and that she needed to change quickly. I didn't really think, it was like seeing a ghost y'know? So I just let her in. She went straight to the bathroom and grabbed the dye."

"She cut her hair too, didn't she?" Sam asked, knowing it was rhetorical. The garbage can was half full, meaning her hair was at least shoulder length, if not shorter. Alice nodded.

"Her bottom layers are really long, and then the top ones are really choppy. Like those 'scene' kids that are running around. It only comes down to mid-back now though. It's just black with purple highlights. Honestly Sammy, I don't know anything else. She took off after she was done after going through my closet."

"What is she in Alice?" Andy asked, finishing the notes on Breezie's hair.

"She was in jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed some yoga pants, a long white sleeved shirt with thumb holes and a black fitted vest. Look, I don't know where she is going. She just kept saying that she needed to get away from him" Alice told them, holding her hands out in front of her like there was something there she was trying to grab. "I tried to get her to stay, to talk to me, but it was like she was never there again…"

Sam walked over and rested his hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice looked up to look him in the eyes.

"We'll find her Alice. You'll see her again."

"I hope so Sammy. I really do."

Traci was going out of her mind. Jerry had completely shut himself off to her, and it was starting to really piss her off. She had tried to ask him about this missing officer, only to be shot down. She had finally caved and asked Noelle, who wasn't much better off. She at least got that this Breezial girl was related to Jerry. She didn't know what to be more pissed off about, that Jerry had a relative that she hadn't known about, or the fact he was avoiding her like the plague.

She had cornered him, they were in the D's office, and no one else was around.

"You going to talk to me about her, or am I to assume she was another me way back when?" Traci shot, voice dripping with acid. Jerry whipped around, eyes wide open. It took a moment for him to actually process what Traci had said. Then he did the one thing Traci wasn't expecting; he burst out laughing. "Did I say something funny?"

"More than you think" Jerry said between laughing and gasping for air. "Trace, Breezie is my baby cousin." Traci was shocked, and then burst out laughing when she realized what she had implied.

"Oh my, Jerry. I had no idea, I swear. It's just you were dodging me, and you were so quiet and determined, I just assumed..."

"It's fine Traci. The only people who know are all the TO's." Jerry admitted, his laughter dying down.

"So, what's she like? You've never mentioned her before." Traci asked, leaning against her desk. To be honest, Traci was curious, Jerry had no female cousins to speak of, they were all guys, and well, guys _will_ be guys….

"She's really sweet actually. She knows how to think on her feet. She was also the youngest rookie we've ever gotten."

"How old was she, before she disappeared?"

"She had just turned 21. She knew she didn't know it all, but she's the kinda girl where she will dive in head first. Hell, she dated Callaghan, and made it out without much baggage."

"What do you mean, Jerry?" Traci asked, wondering if Andy had forgotten to tell her something when she was dating Luke.

"Back in the day, when Callaghan was still a rookie, he was a bit… Rough around the edges?" Seeing the look had not left Traci's face, Jerry sighed. "He was possessive and abusive. He changed when Breezie disappeared – Traci doesn't give me that look. If he had even tried with Andy I would have stepped in, same with Sam and the others."

"Did she leave because of him?" Traci fished, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer. She was suddenly glad that Andy didn't have that ring on her finger anymore, and was quite happy with Sam. Yeah, the guy could be a pain when he pulled rank, or decided to be an ass just for the hell of it, but Sam was much better suited for Andy than Luke had ever been. Sam just… had Andy's back, no questions.

"Honestly Trace, I don't know. I never had the chance to ask her. Just, where ever she is, I hope she still has that 'think fast on your feet' mindset." Jerry replied, walking back over to his desk as his phone vibrated. Reading what was on the screen really quick, he looked up at Traci. "Get on the radio, she's changed her appearance."

Walking these streets again was weird; it was familiar, but so distant. Or at least, that's how it felt. She still knew all the back alleys, and where she was without even looking for much more than a building for reference. It felt like home, but even after all this time, it was… empty. Sighing, she stopped and leaned against a wall, trying to weigh her options. Dan had sent his men to collect her at the airport, and they were waiting. Sure, Noelle had to have been in her car nearby, but the parking lot was big, and she hadn't a clue which exit Noelle had parked at. Even so, saying 'no' to 8 men, some who had guns, was not a smart thing to do. So, she had done what needed to be done. She had gone with them, and dodged them at the first chance she had. Of course, that meant jumping out of a car that was moving, but hey, it had worked. She hadn't been close enough to 15 to make a dash for it, and she hadn't an idea who worked for Dan here. So, Alice was her first thought. Of course, that lead to another dead end, Alice didn't have a car, and was half way across the city from 15. She couldn't just walk into a different district; Boyko had taken her credential's to be safe. Plus, from what Alice had told her, walking into a different district and claiming to be a dead person was going to cause too much attention to her.

She had to stay hidden. But where was hidden here? In Vancouver, she knew where Dan had men, and where it was safe. Here, she had no clue. She wasn't willing to risk it like she did with her team. Oh, her team. It brought tears to her eyes to think about them; and how she had found them. She had been made, but instead of going after her, he went after the others? Shaking her head, Breezie let the thoughts slowly fade from her mind. When she was back in 15, she could think about it. Right now, emotions could get her captured, or killed. Sighing again, she pushed herself off the wall, and turned to keep heading in the right direction.

"Hello my darling." Was all she heard before her world went black and cold. Daniel stood a little ways off from where his man had grabbed her from behind. He sighed, walking towards her limp form; how could this one woman cause him so much trouble? "If only you hadn't run…. This would have been much, much easier." She had dyed her hair, which he wasn't sure if he approved of; he liked his women blonde. Nodding to the man behind the woman in question, he picked her up and carried her to the van down on the end of the alley. "This time, you're not getting away. Not alive anyways."


	4. Chapter 3

**So, originally, Sam was going to get pissed, not Jerry. But oh well. Enjoy!**

"_**All units, please report to the barn for debriefing**_"

As they filed in, Andy stood by Sam in the back of the parade room. There was some guy standing with Frank, who kind of reminded her of Tom Cruise.

"Who's the D?" Gail commented as she walked to her seat. The rookies shrugged, Andy and Traci looking to Sam and Jerry who shrugged as well. Once everyone was seated, Frank turned to his cops.

"This is Vance Devual; he's head of Guns and Gangs from VPD. He's traveled all this way to give us some information on Daniel Jenkins that isn't in our system." Frank explained, eying all his cops. All he saw were deadpanned faces, and internally he knew they would all rather be out there looking then sitting in here wasting time. Frank agreed with them; this was stupid, but if there was any possibility of Daniel being in town, he needed his cops to know who they were dealing with.

Vance stood on the podium, looking like he was a politic giving a speech. "Daniel Jenkins is a dual American/Canadian citizen. Meaning if we can't nail him before he crosses the border, we lose him. Now I get that you all, don't care about my case. You care about your cop; but your cop devoted 8 years of her life to this case. I've talked with her on multiple occasions; she would want this closed if she couldn't be here to do it herself."

"So, you know her well enough to come to that conclusion, but not well enough to keep her and her team safe?" Jerry piped up, all heads turning to him. He had stunned Vance, and decided to roll with it. "You decided that my cousin was good enough for this UC, but not good enough to know when and how she had been made, and that she was in danger? She flew herself to Toronto. You VPD cops considered her an _informant_, not a _cop_. Or else this whole mess wouldn't have happened."

"You're right. We should have had a better handle on this. But that doesn't mean that my information on Jenkins can't help you." Vance shot back, walking around the podium to take a step towards Jerry. "Look, her in was that she took people out for this man. She can defend herself. I am saying that IF on the off chance she doesn't see it coming, this information is important."

Jerry's mouth slammed shut. His little cousin, a killer?

"It, like any other gang, there are enforcers, and there are members. She ended up beating one of his enforcers to a pulp. So he let her in. The people she was supposed to kill were flipped and protected. She is the definition of a UC. She kept her cover, and did her job. Now," Vance relaxed, returning to the podium "onto Jenkins. He's one of Vancouver's main supply lines; Hastings to be exact. Every drug on that street is his. He came to Canada with a coke addicted father, got his BA in Commerce, and started selling drugs to pay off his loans. Dealers become leaders."

"So, we're dealing with the regular banger then." Noelle chimed in from the door frame. To her, it didn't matter; a banger was a banger, regardless of where her friend fit in.

"A banger who had a relationship with the officer in question." Vance replied causing the whole room to go more silent – if that was even possible.

"You're going to have to repeat yourself. Or explain," Andy started, but Sam put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. 'Of course he would know' Andy thought furiously. Out of everyone in the room, Sam knew more about what it meant to be an UC; and what you would have to do. Turning back to Vance, she addressed the elephant in the room, "how was she made?"

"I'm not sure. The only person who would know if Breezial, and even then she might not have realized it; Jenkins is smart, methodical. He plays his cards 5 steps ahead. As for her team, I'm not even sure how he knew them. They all were from different parts of Vancouver; they met once a week for a meeting in Burnaby. But the house was never the same. I'd give them a different address every time…" He trailed off, not wanting to continue.

Of course that didn't mean Sam wouldn't fill in the pieces. "So, you're saying in order to get at her team, Breeze would've had to flip and give names."

'Where's a butter knife when you need one?' Oliver thought from where he was sitting. This was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Sam was playing his game, and Vance was playing his… did they really need the whole division to do so? As if on cue, Frank cleared his throat.

"Alright, I think that's enough for a debriefing. Get back on the streets."

As they were walking back to the squad car, Andy grabbed Sam's wrist gently, tugging at him to stop. He turned, eying the girl.

"Yes McNally?"

"Why did you stop me, from addressing the elephant?" She looked him dead in the eye, looking for anything. All she saw was determination. If she went missing, would Sam be like this? Or would he be the cool calm cop he always seemed to be?

"McNally…. When you're under, you do what you can to get what you can. Sometimes this means doing things you, or your friends, wouldn't approve of."

"See, I get why Jerry wouldn't approve. But you've been there, you know firsthand how it is; why then does it bug you so much? Don't give me the good friend crap Sam, if you ever felt something for her, tell me now so I know what I'm walking into when we find her."

Her voice was almost pleading, Sam hated how whenever she got that tone, and the kicked puppy look that was currently adorning her face, he folded like there wasn't a full river that had him in the clear. Leaning against the squad car, he pulled her close, and cupped her face in her hands. "McNally, I need you to listen to me. Nothing. Happened. Not like that, I ever saw her like that; she was always a little sister. I care because the last time she did something similar, I had to do something I swore to never do again."

"That being?" Andy asked slowly, not wanting to pry but almost needing to know.

"Before she left, she was with Callaghan, which you were informed of. But…" Pursing his lips together, he looked to the ground. It wasn't his story to tell, but he knew that there had to be no secrets between him and his partner, work related or not. Looking up, his face softened. Andy looked like he was about to shatter her world.

"She was pregnant. I was the only one she told." He started slowly, giving her time to process as he went. "She was too scared to tell Jerry, and Noelle would have had her on the desk faster than you could say 'baby'. Plus, Luke was rough with her… A lot, and despite Jerry and my best efforts, she didn't leave him. But she didn't want to bring a baby into that. So, she asked me to take her downtown."

Andy didn't need to hear anymore. Traci had informed Andy what was 'downtown' for pregnant people. Andy merely hoped that the doctor that had done it had done a good enough job that there weren't any complications. Nodding, Andy looked around briefly before seeing that no one was around, before wrapping her arms around Sam and resting her head against his shoulder. Slowly, Sam raised his arms to hug her back, holding her a little more tightly than usual. He had been right, Breezie and he were like her and Chris; Andy wasn't sure if she trusted Chris enough to take her to an abortion clinic, but knowing how much that took, she knew she wouldn't have to be worried. About how Sam was with Breezie, or even in their future if something to that extent happened. "I'm here if you need me."

Kissing the top of Andy's head, he squeezed her a little more. "I know McNally. I just want to find her so I can kick her in the ass for feeling like she couldn't tell me she was going."

A flood of cold is what roused Breezie from the hazy state she had found herself in. Coughing, she tried to move only to realize she was tied to a chair. She tugged, testing the knots of her bonds; she sadly wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Looking forward, she scowled to see another unknown man standing there with a bucket. "What, Dan can abduct me but doesn't like to get his hands dirty?" She chuckled once the words left her mouth, "Oh right, that's what he had me for."

She was met with another wave of water, this time from behind. Even though the water was ice cold, she refused to show signs of it getting to her. "Either this is the first time for your guys, or you _really_ suck at your jobs."

"Then it's a very good thing that it's just the start, darling." His voice drifted from above. Looking around, she noted the catwalk that ran along the building, finding him on the stairs. He lazily walked down, and towards her, ignoring the glare she was giving him. "Of course, none of this would have been necessary if you had stayed in Vancouver."

"And let you do to me what you did to the others? I wanted a fighting chance, not having to wonder about who you were going to use against me." She shot, ignoring the pet name and sweet smile he was giving her.

"A fighting chance? What I did to the others? My dear, you never had one; and what I did to them was nothing even close to what I was going to do to you. However, now that we're here in Toronto, your hometown with your family and friends, unless I hear what I want to hear; I'm afraid I don't have a choice." He told her, playing with her hair by her ear.

"Then I'd say you best start, because I'm pretty sure whatever you're going to say, I'm gonna be against." She told him defiantly. He sighed, and before she knew it, she was looking to the left and her cheek was on pulsing.

"Fine. I guess we'll do it the hard way. I hope you like staying up all night baby, because it's going to be a long night for you."


	5. Chapter 4

**Not going to lie, I had major trouble with this chapter. I knew where it had to get, and what had to happen, but writing it was terrible. You'll understand further along; and no, she's not a damsel in distress, but like i said, needed to get point a to point b so the next chapter works a little better. Yes, by the way, I am expecting negative reviews on this one lol. Enjoy regardless.**

Breezie turned to look at him defiantly. "Just one night? Hunny you should know me better than that, I can go for days." Smirking, she chuckled after her head was flung to the side again after Daniel hit her. Sure, it hurt. But she needed to buy time, so either she could escape or her division could find her.

"Is that so? Alright then, James, put on the coffee." Dan told the man behind him, his eyes focused on the woman in front of him, debating his options. The other man left as well, leaving the two in silence. Sighing, he turned and began to pace. "Sweetie, help me understand this. You're a cop, so I eliminate your team so we-"

"There never was a 'we' Dan. It was 'you're my assignment, and I'm going to put you away no matter what' relationship. Haven't you heard of acting?" Breezie was rewarded with a backhanded slap. She full out laughed in response, turning back to look at him, her lip slightly bleeding. "Come on Dan, you can do better than that… Or is that why you had me?"

Another slap. She sighed internally; this was what he had her for. It wouldn't be pussy little hits. It would be water boarding, mutilation, broken bones. Dan didn't have the capability of doing that. He was still pacing, glancing back at her every now and then. A shiver left her body unwillingly, which he caught. He walked off, grabbed a chair, and sat down in front of her, reaching out to cup her cheek. Breezie forced herself not to lean into the warmth.

"We could just forget about this, love. Just say the word, I'll untie you and we can go back to our life." Daniel tried to reason softly, looking at her like he had a week ago before the slaughter happened, causing her to soften, and almost debating it. A tear rolled down her cheek, she hadn't even realized that she had gotten teary eyed, when she remembered her team, and her family that she would be leaving _again_.

"No. You slaughtered my team. You better finish the job." She told him, sniffing and hardening again. Dan sighed, pulling his hand away from her. Walking behind his chair to a table that she hadn't realized was there, he played with the instruments there; finally setting on a hammer. Walking back over, he tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

"You tell me when you're ready to come home, and I'll stop." Before she could reply, the hammer collided with her side, causing her to groan in pain.

"_**All units, be advised that a female matching the description was seen being dragged into a van at Davenport and St. Clarins."**_

Andy looked over at Sam, who gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"_**Hey, Andy?"**_ It was Nash, who didn't even bother to wait for a reply _**"1759 on Junction, van matching descriptions and plates. Noelle and Shaw are on their way with Peck and Epstein." **_

Andy didn't think Sam could drive fast enough, or her hit the sirens fast enough.

"When we get there, you need to pull her out with Peck. Noelle, Oliver and me will take care of Jenkins." Sam told her, not even looking at her. Andy could guess what Sam had in plan for Jenkins and same with the other two. This was someone who stole their friend, no their family, from them for 8 years and who could be causing Breezie pain right now. Andy knew far too well the feeling, thinking back to that night with Brennen and Sam.

"Whatever you need." Andy replied, knowing Sam would get the double meaning.

Dan heard the sirens as they grew closer; looking at the woman he loved. He loved her, and she was making this so hard for him to just be able to have his life back. But of course, she was a part of that, and he'd be damned if she wouldn't continue to be. In the short amount of time he had picked up the hammer, he was sure he had broken at least 2 of her ribs, her clavicle and her tibula or fibula were damaged as well, not to mention her face. Oh, her beautiful face, it was now covered in forming bruises and blood around her mouth and eyebrow.

"Pack her up, and then stay here to keep the cops busy." Jenkins told the men, watching them pick up the chair she was bound to and put it in the van. Walking to the driver's seat, he started the vehicle, driving off as soon as the back door slammed.

Sam came to a halt next to Noelle's squad, getting out without a second thought, pulling his gun. He nodded to Andy, and the three senior officers slowly walked towards the front while Peck and Epstein radioed in saying they were in position, also reporting that a van had taken off before they were fully in position.

"It's probably just Jenkins trying to get away. We don't know if she's in there or not, so focus on the task at hand." Oliver replied, beginning the countdown. "GO!"

Gunfire. Yelling. Cursing. Sam punching a wall. These were the reactions when Andy walked in, only to see two men on the ground dead, and Breezie and Jenkins nowhere to be found. Walking over to Sam, Andy rested a hand on her shoulder. He shrugged it off, stalking back outside, Andy watching him as he walked away.

"It's eating him up." Noelle told her, walking over and mimicking the same gesture with Andy. Andy nodded mildly, turning and looking at the warehouse. There was a table full of instruments, about half had blood on them, not to mention the blood splatter on the floor. For the good of Sam, Andy was hoping – no praying, that they found her soon, alive.

Opening her eyes, she looked around mutely. She was back in the van, faint music playing, and all she could focus on was the pain. She knew what Dan was capable of, but she had always assumed it was just all talk. That this was what he had people like her for, even though she had never hurt anyone. Closing her eyes, she bit back the tears. If this is how he treated her because he loved her, she could only imagine the pain her team had to go through.

Once upon a time, 5 years or so ago, she found herself being attracted to him. She knew he was the job, and not to get too attached. But she had been the lover he remembered, the woman he wanted back. He never knew that it was all an act, because at the end of the day, Breezie more or less selling her body for information and to get close, was the job. It had been why she was picked. She was cute, smart, knew how to think on her feet, and the one thing Dan couldn't resist – a transplant that needed help. Sure, most girls in her situation ended up being a whore for him, but after the man who was supposed to be her pimp ended up in the hospital, he had rethought his usual routine. Even then, she was the definition of hard to get, acting smug around him and taking her time instead of jumping. When he had begun to pursue her, she had flat out told him that there was no way in hell she would ever consider it. Funny what 3 years could do, huh?

Rolling her head to the other side, she went to put her hand to her forehead, and found that she could instead of being restricted by bonds. Keeping an eye on her driver, she slowly undid her other hand, than pulled her feet up and untied them as well. She debated staying; jumping him when they had stopped and killing him for her team and for the damage he had just recently done to her, but settled against it. As quietly as she could, she moved to the backdoor of the van. When he slowed for a red light, she opened the door and jumped out, running when her feet hit the ground. She heard him yelling after her as she rounded the corner into an alley, bolting at full force. Coming outside the alley, she turned, not knowing if he was on her heels. She recognized the area though; they were near Alice's. She could make it, despite the sound of squealing tires, she knew she could. She tried, but running into a person, who ended up being the person she was trying to escape, just screwed her right up.

"Good to know you'll always come running baby."

And then, to her utter disgust, the world went dark, again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Just a short one today. I leave for the USA for a holiday here in less than 24 hours, and won't be back till the 5th or so. In lue of that, here is my departure gift. I will be writing while I'm gone, so you may even get the rest of the chapters when I return! Enjoy!**

Groaning, she looked around, and nearly jumped. She was in Alice's home. Tied up. Again.

"For the love of God, this needs to stop." She thought to herself, cursing as she heard footsteps approaching.

"This wasn't the plan Dan. You weren't suppose to bring her here!" Alice hissed as they walked into the room. Daniel was shaking his head as Alice was seeming to have a freak out. "You were suppose to flip her in BC, now the cops are involved!"

"Would you shut your mouth?" Daniel hissed, guestering to the now awake, and shocked, Breezie. Alice turned to face her friend and the look on her face was unreadable.

"Flip me huh? How long has this been going on Alice?" Breezie asked, ice freezing on every word. Alice didn't reply, merely hung her head low. Turning to Dan, the ice moved into her eyes, "so you knew from the first day, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Didn't stop me from thinking that you had a shot." Daniel explained, sitting down on the couch opposite his hostage. "Origionally, Alice here was suppose to tag you, send you to me and that man you put in the hospital? He was suppose to be your executioner."

Breezie scoffed, "and that worked out prefectly." She turned back to glare at her 'friend'. "You wouldn't have even cared, would you?"

"No, that's not true! But what was I suppose to do Breeze? He's FAMILY." Alice shot back, tears welling up in her eyes. Breezie didn't know if she should believe it or not. However, her curiosity was peaked, turning to Daniel.

"Family huh? Judging by the facial features, builds, and hair colors, I'm going to venture a guess and say siblings?" She was pissed at herself that it had never clicked. They looked almost dead on now that they were side by side. Sure, Daniel had green eyes and Alice had blue, and the shade of blonde were slightly different, but it was picture perfect now that she had them both there.

"Twins, actually. However due to a screwed up family, we have different last names. But that's not really the subject at hand, Breezial." Daniel replied cooly, glancing up at his sister who moved to take a seat. "The offer still stands love, just come back with me and this all," he guestered between the three, "will be a horrible memory that will be replaced by the amazing ones we were having."

When no reply was made, Daniel stood followed by Alice with a smile. "Thanks for considering it Breeze."

"Whatever, I have to use the washroom." Breezie said, forming a plan in her head. It required one thing though, a phone. Alice looked to her brother who nodded, and came to untie her. Standing, she ignored the hand Alice had on her arm, guiding her through her appartment to the washroom. The only thing Alice didn't notice, was Breezie taking note of the cellphone left on the hallway table. After reliving herself, she allowed Alice to guide her back, but not before she snatched the phone and placed it in her pocket.

She was tied again, and left to sit there for what seemed like hours, 'thinking' about her situation. When she figured enough time had passed, she called to the two in the kitchen. The two emerged, Alice looking at her confused, Daniel hopeful. Bingo.

"You promise this will fade? That I won't ever have to remember it again?" Breezie asked softly, willing her eyes to water slightly. Daniel flocked to her, wiping her eyes.

"Yes love, it'll just be a horrible dream. We'll go back to our life, and if you really want, you won't have to go back to being an enforcer, you can just be." He told her in a loving voice, smiling slightly. Nodding, Breezie leaned into the hand he had placed on her face.

"Take me home."

Noelle in all her time on the force, had never seen Sam this pissed. He was currently in the D's office with Jerry, tossing papers around. Frank appeared at her side, with the same expression Oliver had on his face when they had got back; horror.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Frank asked, watching as Jerry attempted yet again to calm down the raging man. Noelle shurgged, anybodies guess was just as good as hers.

"He won't let Andy near him." Noelle told Frank as Jerry started to back up with his hands raised infront of him. "But somebody needs to calm him down, or I don't think the D's office is going to survive." Frank nodded slightly, shaking his head and taking a few very cautious first steps towards the D's office. He was met a few steps later by Andy and Oliver who nodded to him and made the walk to and then into the office with him. Noelle sighed as Sam started pointing his finger and you could hear the odd muffled curse coming from his mouth, with Andy firing back with her finger. To anyone who didn't know 15's coppers, they would consider this dangerous. To Noelle, it was the most entertainment she had seen since becoming pregnant.

"Noelle!" Chris called from where he was manning a phone. Turning, the woman raised her eyebrow at the rookie. "It's her! We have her on the phone!"

"SWAREK! MCNALLY! FRANK! LINE 3!" Noelle seemed to scream, causing the three said people to look at her, then run for a phone. Picking it up, she took a breath. "Noelle speaking."

"Noelle? Oh thank god. It's me, Breezie. Look I don't have a lot of time, I'm at the inner city airport. He's taking me back, he thinks everything is ok, but as soon as I get on that plane I'm gone. It leaves in 55 minutes. Get yours and the others asses down here, NOW. Fuck, she's back. Just hurry!"

CLICK.

Looking up to the D's office, the others were star struck. She sounded the same as she had the day she left. Rolling her eyes, Noelle looked deadpan at Sam. "Well? Are you gonna get your ass in the cruiser or not?"


	7. Chapter 6

**So, I wrote while I was gone. The story is finished, though it ended up being shorter then I had originally planned it, but oh well. It's short, I know. But the next one will make up for it. Enjoy!**

Breezie resumed 'washing her hands' to see Alice come in beaming, a little jump in her step.

"I'm so happy you decided on this Breeze, Daniel's really a great guy – which you would already know." Alice beamed as she leaned against the counter as Breezie dried her hands. Nodding in response, she turned and looked at Alice. She had known her 2 years before she entered the Academy, and stayed friends with her until she left. But there was still a question bugging the heck out of her.

"Alice, how did you know I was the one trying to take down Dan?" Tossing the paper away, she looked at her 'friend'.

"Oh, me and him were talking one night, said he met an amazing girl who could probably hold her own in his world. He went on for an hour before I asked if he had a picture of this girl, so I could approve. He sent me a pic of you and I nearly died. I told him how I knew you and who you were. I hadn't realized you were there trying to take him down till one day I ran into one of his guys here. Dan had told me that you had to take care of him, yet this guy was standing 20 feet away? I thought Dan would want to know." Alice said, turning to face Breezie, her face suddenly going serious. "That's when it clicked. I never mentioned my brother to you, but the fact that you were there trying to arrest him? I just couldn't deal with it. So when you called me before you left Vancouver saying you had come back from school abroad I knew I had to let him know. He really does love you Breeze, despite everything." She walked closer to the cop, stopping just in front of her. "So it really is best that you decided to say yes. Or I would have had to kill you. Which, if you hurt my brother or try anything, I still will do."

Internally, Breezie was ready to jump her and get away. She's never seen this side of Alice before, and to be honest, it was a little intimidating coming from the carefree fun girl she had known. But she had to play it safe; if Noelle and the others got here she wouldn't have to do anything insane. Not saying a word, she turned to leave when Alice grabbed her arm.

"Just a precaution, Dan wants me glued to you in case this is a trick. After all, you could cause a lot of problems." That's when Breezie felt the muzzle in her side. "So no running, got it?"

Nodding, the two exited the bathroom, trying to find a way out of this.

Pulling up to the airport, Sam looked it over. It was the usual bustle, the sudden presence of cops not sinking in, or not being observed. Oliver walked over, Dov in tow as Gail and Chris pulled up. Noelle, being pregnant, almost had a shit fit when she couldn't come with. Traci and Jerry had promised her they would bring Breezie back as soon as they had her, which meant arresting the twins and was what they were working on right now. Jerry stepped out of the car still on the phone as Traci walked over to Andy.

"Brass doesn't want to jump on Daniel, they're fine with us taking in Alice, but until we know if Breezial has the proper information to make anything stick to Dan, they're not too happy with him possibly walking and disappearing." Ignoring Sam's grunt, Traci turned to observe the airport as SWAT radioed that they were almost on location.

"Brass just needs to suck it up. We have an officer in there, who is family. I personally don't care." Andy replied, resting her hands on her hips.

Jerry flipped his phone shut, walking towards the entrance with 15s finest walking behind him. "Brass said screw it, let's do this. Nash, find out where the flight is, SWATS covering the exits and entrances, Epstein and Shaw, you're not letting one in or out. Everyone else is with me, Sammy has lead."

Sitting on the chair between the two, Breezie couldn't help but fidget. The plane had arrived early, and with 25 minutes before their supposed departure, it looked like the flight attendants were getting ready to let everyone board – and considering the 3 of them were first class, Breezie was freaking out to say the least. She didn't feel the muzzle, but knew it was there.

"Aren't you excited to be coming home, love?" Daniel asked, turning to look at the anxious woman. He raised an eyebrow as he rested his hand on hers, causing her fidgeting to stop.

"I don't like flying. You know this. Why couldn't we have drove?"

"Because, as Alice said, the cops are looking for you; driving would give them more time to find us." Daniel told her firmly, giving her a serious look. Nodding, Breezie looked down at her hands. She remembered all the times that his hand used to bring her some kind of warmth. Now it was just pressure. A pressure that hadn't left since she found her team slaughtered that morning.

"How did you know where they were?" Without looking up at Daniel, Breezie stared, trying to figure it out. She had never given him names. She had made sure that she wasn't followed. None of it made sense.

"Does it matter?" Daniel asked quietly, squeezing her hand slightly, "we're back together. That's all we need to focus on."

"No. I need to know. I walked in on that scene. I was smart, and if anything I deserve to know how." She told him looking up to face him. Her eyes were glazed, guilt, fear maybe? Daniel couldn't tell.

"Devual, actually. He knew if he shut me down, things wouldn't go well in the city. As much of as I am a villain, I'm also someone who keeps other drug dealers and gangs in line. You flipped some of them, and whenever the VPD can figure out a way to fill the void I'd be leaving, they'll be useful. Until then, a cop isn't going to miss losing his unmarked UC, or regret having to assemble a new team. You were the third one he brought in, course you're the only one who lived this long."

"I'll continue living once we get home, right?"

The flight to Vancouver was leaving from Gate 65. The airport had grounded the plane, despite it being ready to board, there were to be claims of engine trouble and a replacement needed. Rounding the corner before the Gates, Sam looked over at Jerry who was sweating up a storm. "Jerry, don't you flake on me now."

"I'm not. It's just… What if she doesn't remember us? What if she's totally different then the girl who left?"

"Not now Barber, grow a pair and let them drop." Gail piped up, causing the young detective to look at her with a raised eyebrow to which he got a shrug as an answer. Chuckling, he gave the go signal, causing Sam to swing around the corner, looking for the girl he wanted to so desperately hug and hit at the same time.

"There, under the gate sign. GO GO GO!"

Breezie looked up, smiling as she saw Sam running towards her, others behind her and stood on instinct, ready to run.

There was a curse. A sound of metal pulling on metal. A searing pain. Then Breezie fell into total darkness, hearing Sam's voice as she let it take her.


	8. A Leaf In The Wind

Groggy. That was the only word that could come to mind as Breezie began to stir. She was on something soft, slightly inclined. Trying to open her eyes were harder than it was supposed to be, and after a few minutes she opened them slightly in slits. Wherever this was, it was freaking bright, blinking trying to take in where she was. Raising her hand to touch her face, she found an IV in her arm. Looking around more awake, she noted the white walls, white bedding, the medical equipment…

"Why am I in the hospital…?" She wondered aloud, trying to sit up only to scream. A scream that caused two females to come running into the room, one in uniform, the other in dress clothing.

"You're awake! Oh, I need to call Jerry, DON'T MOVE!" The darker hair woman said running back out the door. The uniformed cop walked over, finding the bed remote and raising the bed to a better angle.

"You were shot. It's best if you not move."

"What?" Breezie asked, staring at the brunette. She remembers the airport. Daniel. Alice. Pain. Sam's voice then nothing.

"Sam will explain it when he gets back from taking Jerry back to the station. I'm Andy."

Breezie didn't hear anything after 'when he gets back', panic mode setting in.

"No, no I need to leave. I can't see him, I can't see Jerry either. I did something horrible to them-"

"No, you didn't" Sam's voice floated in, nodding to Andy as he walked in taking the seat on the other side of the bed, reaching out for Breezie's hand. Slowly, as if to test it, Breezie reached out for him. After taking his hand, she began to cry; trying to lunge off the bed into his arms. Stupid IV. "Take it easy Breeze… I'm right here."

Andy walked out, allowing them to have their time to catch up. This was something Sam had to handle on his own. She didn't mind, if Traci ran out on her for 8 years and then randomly popped up needing help she'd hope for the same.

"Tell me about everything. If you want to leave parts out, that's ok." Sam told her, moving closer to the bed. She told him how she had been picked, how she found her in, what life had been like the past 8 years. How Daniel had developed feelings for her, and originally she played that to her strengths.

"But the past 3 years… It wasn't just pretend Sam. I'm pretty sure I loved him. If my team hadn't been slaughtered… I may have lost myself in it." Shaking her head, she stared at the wall. She was picked because she was supposed to be able to keep it separate, never forget her goal. But she had, she had loved Daniel; had this been another life she would have stayed. Jumped at the chance to go back home with him and just _be_ with him. Her brows furrowed, turning back to Sam. "What happened to him and Alice?"

"Well, after the bitch shot you- which you are damn lucky. Clean threw, right side of your spine just barely missing your lungs missy. Anyways, she shot you, Peck fired on her, and Daniel didn't even draw a weapon, just fell to your side. Must have thought you were dead, because he grabbed Alice's gun and pulled it on us. Ollie took a graze to the arm, and I shot him in the head. I'm sorry Breezie, had I know I would have tried to aim for somewhere else… My only thought was how close he was to your body and if you were still alive and that gun in his hand…"

She understood. Cop over suspect, even if the suspect was that big of a fish. That's when the tear hit her hand. Sam looked at her, frowning when he saw she was crying. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she felt, or how she truly felt about Jenkins.

"Grief is natural."

She looked up to him, shocked at what he said and how gentle his face was. "You've changed Sammy; you never would be like this."

"I blame McNally. She tends to rub off on you." Sam replied, a small smile coming out.

Blame. That word hit her like a brick wall; one that caused her to straighten and harden, turning to Sam with a look that could kill. "Devual, he did all this. He's the one who gave away my team, the one who lead to all of this. He'll do it again if we don't get him for it."

"He left, and VPD said he never came back." Sam said, deadpanned. He knew where she was coming from, but Devual was in the wind, and there was sadly nothing he could do about it. Breezie nodded, gripping at the blankets, stewing in her anger.

"I'm going to find him, and I'm going to slaughter him."

"I'm gonna pretend I never heard you say that, seeing as I'm with Frank and that could cause problems." Noelle's voice floated in. Breezie, on instinct, attempted to jump off the bed to hug her, only to be reminded of the tubes in her arms. Noelle laughed slightly and waddled into the room, which caused Breezie's eyes to go wide.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

A few weeks later, and a few emotional reunion, Breezie was welcomed back into 15. It was almost like she had never left, being able to joke with her friends. She was on light duty, shadowing Jerry and Traci – Frank wanted her to be a D, and only a D after her experience.

"What? She's perfect for it; they can go under if needed, but her brain? Its better she's a D then a copper." Frank would tell anyone who asked, he fondly remembered her quick wit and how when she got her teeth into something, they wouldn't come out till it was figured out.

Devual was still in the wind, and Breezie was still searching. Her team deserved justice, and now that Daniel was dead the only way to get it was through Devual. Alice was put on trial and charge with kidnapping, unlawful confinement, and attempted murder of a cop. She wouldn't see the light of day anytime soon. As for her life, it was slowly going to normal. She grew close to Andy and Traci, coming to an off friendship with the guys and Gail, and was even named Noelle's unborn child's godmother. Her one little leaf turned into a vine going up her arm, finishing with a flower on her shoulder. The leaves were all in different stages of life, a few bright green, a few buds, and some crisp orange and deep reds. When asked about them, she would smile saying it reflected her life.

"Not to mention, we're all leafs in the wind."

**And that's it for this one! I'm debating writing one based on the 8 years before this story, or maybe the search for Devual after this. Not totally sure, because if I do, it'll be pure OC stories, with a few primary characters. Input maybe?**


	9. Extra's!

**OUT-TAKES**

******I hope you enjoy these scenes. I am in the process of writing the sequel, _In Pieces_. To tide anyone who wishes to read that over, the prologue is up, and then there is this out-take chapter. The prelude will be written after the sequel, as I am debating how to go about writing it. Enjoy the out-takes that were originally suppose to occur as flashbacks within In The Wind.  
**

_How Breezie and Noelle feel first day of the job;_

As comforting as it was having Jerry standing in the back of the room, Breezie couldn't help but feel like she had been tossed to the wolves. Boyko was giving his little first day lecture to the new rookies of Division 15. There had been 3 other new cops besides her, and they were all male. To say the least, she had a lot to prove. Or so she felt. Then came assigning partners, all the guys were sent off to people who Breezie knew the names of thanks to Jerry, one was with Oliver, another with Frank and the final male was sent off to Swarek.

"Breezial, you're with Williams." Turning, she made eye contact with one of the other few females in the parade room. Noelle eyed her, as if summing her up with one foul swoop. Jerry was chuckling under his breath. It was official; today was just gonna suck.

Meeting Noelle at the car, she watched as Noelle sized her up again.

"Bag goes in the back, I'm driving."

"Yes ma'am."

"Never call me ma'am. I'm your partner, not your mother." Noelle replied in a deadpan voice, which made Breezie chuckle. Noelle raised her eyebrow at the female, which stopped the laughing.

Once the bag was in the back and the rookie was secure in the passenger seat, Noelle drove out of the lot.

"So _Breezial_, do you go by anything simpler?" Glancing at the rookie, Noelle was smiling. It had been a while since a female had come to 15, and considering all things Jerry had said about his cousin, she was actually happy to be paired with her.

"Breezie, or Breeze. Whichever suits you're fancy? Jerry likes Breezie, Sam likes Breeze… I haven't really talked to anyone else on the force yet."

"Alright, Breezie it is. Who are the other rookies by the way?" Turning the corner, Noelle spotted the lemonade stand she was looking for.

"Dunno. I saw them in the academy, but never talked to them." Breezie replied, unbuckling as they parked. "I'll buy."

"Rookie, this is the start of a beautiful friendship. But don't buy if you get stuck with Oliver, he will take you for all he has."

_Breezie's eccentric hair_

She stood glaring at herself in the mirror. When she came to 15, she had long luscious chocolate brown hair that reached near mid-back. Now, due to the constant braids, buns and other assortment of hairstyles to keep her hair up and out of reach of any bad guys, it had turned to dry and brittle.

Growing up, she had been a tomboy, short hair and all. When she entered high school she let her hair grow out, making sure to take care of it. After all, an abusive and neglectful household makes you have to care about something; for Breezie it was her hair.

It was after shift, and Noelle was in the shower. They were supposed to be going to the Black Penny for drinks with Sam, Frank, Oliver and Jerry. She sighed as she dug in her purse for her scissors. If she did it now, no one would be able to comment or tell her she was insane for what she was about to do. By the time Noelle's shower turned off, there was a massive pile of hair in the sink.

Noelle exited the shower, looking up to see a female with a pixie cut in front of her. Her eyebrows scrunched together, trying to think of who was standing in front of her. When the woman turned, Noelle's jaw dropped, causing Breezie to laugh.

"But it was so long!" Noelle deadpanned, making a hand movement for Breezie to turn, which the younger woman did. Giggling, Breezie shrugged.

"It was all dead, what was I supposed to do? Let the split ends set in? Maybe when it grows out, I'll take a page out of your book and turn it into dreads!"

"Don't you DARE steal MY hairstyle Breezial Matthews! Change your hair as often as you want, but NEVER steal mine!"

And so began Breezie's constant affair with her hair.

_Sam vs. Breezie_

Retraining was a time honored tradition in 15. It was a day that Rookies were given slack assignments while the TO's fought for a prize of Boyko's pick. This year, it was 2 weeks tab free at the Black Penny. Breezie was not a TO, but was selected to help out with the retrain. She was the person you had to take down. After last week's events, in which Breezie took down 15 culprits on her own without the help of Noelle, she was seen as Boyko as a challenge.

So far, Oliver was sitting at 5:30, while Frank was slightly better sitting at a time of 4:59. Everyone else either failed to take her down, or they were past Oliver's mark and weren't worthy enough to be on the board. Noelle was being saved for last, since she knew all of her rookies' moves, which left Sam to face her this round.

She was close to Sam, but had never actually been paired with him, and new nothing of his hand to hand abilities. As Boyko reset the stop watch, Breezie attempted to study Sam's body, looking at which muscles tensed when, and how the others would react. She was so focused she missed Boyko saying "start!" and the next thing she knew, Sam was coming for her.

Now, Breezie never liked to brag. But she was top of her class at the academy for hand to hand. Sam never liked to brag either, but he also held that title – which was tied with Noelle, but in Sam's mind that wasn't important.

Breezie dodged his attack, only to be smacked on the back with the baton. Breezie whipped around to grapple Sam, and they ended up falling into a heap on the floor. When one was thought to have the upper hand, the only either rolled or thrust this way or that, and the tides had changed. After about 5 minutes of this, Breezie thought about one of the culprits last week and had a devious idea. Going limp, she let Sam think she was giving up. As he rose to pin her with the baton, she launched on him, sending him flying off the mats onto the floor beyond it.

Stunned, Sam sat there as Breezie gave him the widest, fakest smile she could muster. Boyko called time, and from the door you could hear a chuckle. Jerry stood there, watching the whole thing.

"Well, at least my cousin can take down Swarek. She's officially a copper," then turned to Sam, "So how's it feel to be knocked on your ass by a bambi?"

"Shut it, Barber."


End file.
